Du erkennst mich nicht wieder
by Eternety
Summary: Songfic zum Lied von Wir sind Helden 'du erkennst mich nicht wieder'. Harry hat Voldemort besiegt und denkt nun über sein Leben nach. Ziemlich traurig. HPDM


**Du erkennst mich nicht wieder.**

**Disclaimer:** Das Übliche. Mir gehört die Story, der Rest der guten J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe mir Draco und Harry nur kurz aus, damit Harry euch mit seinem inneren Jammermonolog etwas langweilen kann.

Das Lied ist ‚du erkennst mich nicht wieder', von Wir sind Helden.

**Rating:** p16 Slash

**Warning:** Ziemlich traurig und selbst zerfleischend. Seid ihr wirklich anders von mir gewohnt?

Und wie immer eine Songfic. Ich bekomm es einfach nicht anders hin.

Harry hat Voldemort getötet und zergeht nun in Selbstvorwürfen.

Wo bin ich?

Ich sehe mich um.

Keiner ist hier.

Meine Augen wandern von einer Seite zur Anderen und doch sehe ich nur schwarz.

Keine Farbe, außer dem Schwarz der... Wände?

Sind da überhaupt Wände?

Ich kann sie nicht sehen.

Nur schwarz...

Du erkennst mich nicht wieder...

Ich bin nicht mehr der, der ich einmal war.

Ich habe mich verändert.

Ich bin kein Kind mehr.

Ich bin nicht mehr der Junge, der Lebt.

Ich bin Erwachsen.

Ich bin ein Mann, der getan hat, was er musste.

Der Schreckliches getan hat.

...Allein

Mein Gesicht sei noch gleich

Und du weißt nicht ob das reicht

Um nicht alleine zu sein

Langsam hebe ich meine Hände und taste mich vor.

Ich spüre...

Wände...

Schwarz, wie alles andere.

Glatt wie Glas.

Genauso kalt.

Genauso glatt.

Genauso angenehm.

Genauso abstoßend...

Du erkennst mich nicht wieder

Unerkannt

bin ich die halbe Nacht

noch um die Häuser gerannt

Ich bin gefangen in einem Gefängnis, dass ich nicht einmal sehen kann.

Es ist so dunkel.

Kein Lichtblick.

Nicht irgendwo nur ein kleines Licht.

Ich halte etwas in der Hand.

Ich erkenn hier nichts wieder

Alles müde und alt

und ich male uns beide

als Umriss aus Kreide

auf den Asphalt

Das weiß der Kreide strahlt vom Boden

Es reflektiert das Licht, dass nirgendwo ist.

Das Licht, dass es gar nicht gibt und doch strahlt es weiß.

Das Bild zeigt dein wunderschönes Gesicht...

Irgendwann war ich schon einmal hier, doch da hat Licht mich geleitet.

Warum ist es dieses Mal so dunkel?

Warum scheint kein Licht?

Du erkennst mich nicht wieder

Unerkannt

hab ich dann drüben im Park

meine Kleider verbrannt

Ich besitze nichts mehr.

Alles ist zerstört, alles ist verbrannt.

Meine Kleider sind nur noch Fetzten.

Sie hängen an mir herunter.

Interessiert es noch jemand.

Gibt es mich überhaupt noch????

Der Sinn meines Lebens ist erfüllt...

Ich erkenn mich nicht wieder

Nur mein Herz das noch schlägt

Und ich hebe die Arme

um zu sehen ob die warme

Nachtluft mich trägt

Mein Herzschlag dröhnt in meinem Kopf

Es ist das Einzige, dass mir noch zeigt, dass ich lebe.

Denn das tue ich.

Ich sollte es nicht mehr, aber ich tue es.

ER hätte mich doch eigentlich endlich töten sollen.

Er hat es schon einmal nicht geschafft und jetzt wieder.

Nein.

Ich habe ihn umgebracht.

Ich habe ihm das Leben genommen und dafür werde ich mit dieser Schwärze bestraft...

Du erkennst mich nicht wieder

Unerkannt

flieg ich ans Ende der Stadt

ans Ende der Welt

und über den Rand

Ich bin ein Mörder.

MÖRDER!!!!

Ich habe es verdient, in diesem Gefängnis zu sitzen, ohne ein Licht.

Ohne dein Licht.

Dein Licht, das mir immer wieder Trost spendet.

Dein Licht, das mich Nacht für Nacht umhüllt und mir zeigt, dass es mich liebt.

Dein Licht, das mir einfach alles bedeutet.

Ich habe es nicht mehr verdient, dass es mich tröstet...

Und doch liegst du wieder neben mir.

Du bist wieder zu mir gekommen, nach allem, was ich getan habe.

Wieder hast du mich umarmt, geküsst, mich gewärmt...

Wieso?

Wieso kommst du immer wieder zu mir?

Du kennst meine Taten.

Du hast neben mir gestanden, als ich es getan habe.

Wieso kannst du mir verzeihen?

Wieso kannst du immer noch neben mir liegen?

Wieso kannst du mich immer noch berühren, ohne dich zu ekeln?

Müsstest du dich nicht eigentlich vor mir ekeln?

Vor dem Blut, dass an meinen Händen klebt?

Vor meinen Taten?

Aber nein.

Du tust es nicht.

Stattdessen küsst du meine Hände.

Stattdessen reinigst du mich von allem Schmutz, wenn auch nur für einige Stunden.

Stattdessen schenkst du mir die Liebe, die ich mir so viele Jahre schon gewünscht habe.

Stattdessen bist du für mich da...

Es ist falsch von mir, dass ich dich immer wieder zu mir kommen lasse, aber ich kann dich nicht von mir stoßen!

Würde ich das tun, könnte ich diesem schwarzen Gefängnis nicht einmal mehr für Sekunden entfliehen.

Du bist das Licht, dass mich immer wieder herausholt.

Du bist der Mensch, der meine Hand greift und sagt, dass ich nicht verzweifeln soll.

Du bist der Mensch, der neben mir liegt und meinen Rücken streichelt, wenn ich weine.

Du bist der Mensch, der mich hält.

Du bist alles

Du bist alles, was mich hier noch hält, mein Drache.

Hätte ich dich nicht, wäre ich dieser Welt schon entflohen.

Natürlich habe ich meine Freunde.

Meine Freunde, die Treu zu mir stehen, egal, was ich tue, doch du bist etwas anderes.

Du bist der Anker, der mich im Leben hält.

Du bist die Stimme der Vernunft, die mich davon abhält, eine Dummheit zu begehen.

Du bist alles, was ich brauche.

Du bist alles, was ich will, mein Drache, mein Draco, meine Schlange, mein Slytherin.

Vielleicht sollte ich dich das hier lesen lassen.

Vielleicht sollte ich es auch nicht.

Vielleicht sollte ich es dir sagen?

Nein.

Denn alles was du wissen musst ist, dass ich dich liebe.

Ich liebe dich, mein Drache...


End file.
